supernatural_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Milligan
Adam Milligan (born September 29, 1990) is the son of Kate Milligan and John Winchester, and younger half-brother to Dean and Sam Winchester. He is the half uncle to Elizabeth and Isaac Winchester. He also served as the vessel of Michael, when Dean refused to accept him. After Sam successfully seals Michael, Lucifer, Adam and himself in Lucifer's Cage, Sam's body is eventually rescued by Castiel and later his soul by Death, but Adam was left behind with Michael and Lucifer. He is rescued in 2030 by Lizzie who replaces Michael's vessel with a hunter. She later robs him of his memories of the cage and places them in her own mind. Adam is a part of Team Last Hope alongside Elizabeth, Bobby and Malachai. Physical appearance Like Sam and Dean, Adam is tall and wears layers of clothes. He stands at about 6'0 to 6'1, with dark blonde hair and strands of lighter blonde. Adam has short hair, like Dean. Unlike his siblings, his eyes are blue. Personality Adam is a lot like Dean. He is very sarcastic, sometimes rude, and laid-back most of the time. He even uses some of Dean's sayings such as "rat's ass" and "unbelievable" and "son of a bitch". He is rough but often known as the mother figure for the twins. The reason behind this is his need to protect them and Malachai. Adam is very intelligent and skilled in medicine. As before he met the Winchesters, he was a med student. He was very interested to learn how to fight. In order to protect himself and his family. He could be a "ladies' man" like Dean, however his attention to remembering his prom date's name suggests he may be more sentimental like Sam. Based on the fact that he graduated honors in high school and was taking biology and studying pre-med at a university, like Sam, he may also be very intelligent as well. After centuries of being left in hell did, he grow to vary of the Winchesters. He was angry that they left him in there and even forgot that he existed. The trust that they gained was lost as soon as he returned. Despite this does he stay with them and call them his family, but never to their face. He feels guilty about Elizabeth's mental health problems, caused by placing his memories of the cage into his mind. Relationships * Adam and Lizzie - mutual love and codependency, despite him being her uncle does she call him her mother figure * Adam and Isaac - trusting and protective of each other * Adam and Malachai - Adam acts like he hated Malachai but in reality would do anything to protect him * Adam and Dean - he is mistrusting of Dean after he abandoned him in hell * Adam and Sam - he is mistrusting of Dean after he abandoned him in hell * Adam and Castiel - he is still sour about Castiel rescuing only Sam and not him too * Adam and Jack - Allies * Minor Relationships - Other relationships Adam has had Name * Hebrew word for "man", namesake of the first human ever created * an English Christian name, Adam has been common since the Middle Ages * from the Gaelic given name Maolagán, a derivative of maol meaning "bald" or "tonsured" Trivia * Adam's birthday coincides with the traditional date of the Feast of Saint Michael, or Michaelmas. * He has many similarities with his half-brothers. ** He uses some of Dean's phrases and has a pessimistic attitude like him. ** He is likely very smart like Sam, having been a biology and pre-med major. ** He has a troubled relationship with his father, just like Sam and Dean. ** He has died and been resurrected like them. ** Zachariah notes that Adam and Dean have the same "refined palate", referring to their mutual appreciation of burgers and beer. ** Adam has been used as a vessel for an archangel like them. ** He has been to both Heaven and Hell like them. ** He lost his mother like they did. Category:Main characters Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Men of Letters Category:Vessels Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Campbell Family Category:Winchester Family